


April Fool's

by AterImber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sabriel - Freeform, april fool's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AterImber/pseuds/AterImber
Summary: Written: 18.03.30Words: 462Sabriel*May be a continuation in the future (Comment below to let me know if you'd like me to continue the fic)Description: Trickster’s favourite holiday – usually. When someone pulls one over on Sam, Gabriel takes the prank a little too seriously.Prompt was originally a Weekend Challenge in the SPN Amino app, ‘Prank challenge – write a fanfic of your fav character/s as the victim of a prank’
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 11





	April Fool's

“Gabriel!”

Sam wiped the sticky substance from his eyes, _what the hell is this? Honey?_ He sniffed his hand and pulled a face, nearly vomiting, _definitely not honey._ He made his way over to the bathroom, jumping nearly a foot in the air at the sound of a cherry bomb going off. _What in the…?_ In the same instant, feathers fell from the doorway, sticking to his body. _For the love of God!_ Sam huffed in frustration, walking over to the shower, _this stuff better wash off._ As he was stepping into the shower, he heard the front door open _._

Abandoning his shower, he all but ran down the stairs, _I’m going to kill you._

“I’m back! The store closed early so I didn’t get as much candy as I originally wanted but I think it’s-”

Gabriel cut himself off as the giant came into eyesight, eyes grazing over the feather-y figure standing before him, corners of his lips twitching up into a smile, “What, uh, what happened?”

Sam crossed his arms over his feathered chest, raising an eyebrow, “What? You don’t recognize your own handiwork?”

The angel-turned-Tricksters’ eyebrows shot up, “You think this was me?”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Oh c’mon, don’t bother with the innocent act – who else would it have been?”

Gabriel smirked at the giant, taking a few steps closer, “I’ll admit, _this_ ,” he plucked a feather from his shoulder, “is pretty funny…”

“But…?”

“ _But_ do you really think _I’d_ do this to you?”

Sam eyed him for a moment, weighing the look on his face against previous pranks, _he seems genuine… but why would he be so upset I’m covered in feathers? I thought this would be right up his alley._

“I’m upset,” he actually _frowned_ up at the brunette, plucking more feathers from his body, “because look at this! It’s gonna be a bitch to wash off. I’d never do something so mean.”

“Pfft, come on-”

“I’m serious!” The angels’ brows furrowed with concern, “I’d never put your health at risk. Getting covered in this stuff,” he sniffed his fingers, pulling the same disgusted face Sam had, “has got to be bad for your health. I don’t even know what this _is._ ”

Sam felt a chill run down his spine, _maybe it really_ wasn’t _him…_ “But… who else would prank me? Who else could’ve got in here to set it up?”

Gabriel shrugged, “Maybe it was your brother.”

 _Dean?_ Sam was more then a little skeptical at that, “Why would _he_ prank me?”

Gabriel shrugged again, picking up the bags of candy, pushing passed the giant to get to the kitchen, “Sammich,” he turned to wink at him after he made it in to the doorway, “all I know is you’re getting your prank from me later tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I post NEW Supernatural fanfics EVERY 2 weeks on Fridays!


End file.
